


Insomnia

by Austin_frye



Series: Insomnia [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:51:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4322046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Austin_frye/pseuds/Austin_frye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek can't sleep, so he does what he usually does, watch over other people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> First part to hopefully a long series! *crosses fingers*

Maybe its wrong, but, I get concerned about Stiles. The brisk fall nights don't phase me, not since I barely feel the cold. But he would. He leaves his window open anyways. I shuffle on my feet. I feel so pervy for watching him sleep, so innocent and peaceful. He is never like this when he is awake, then he is just a ball of stress and anxiety, but sleeping, he is likable. 

I get up, maybe I should leave, I mean, his dad is the sheriff, he doesn’t need me watching him to keep him safe. But then again, Sheriff Stilinksie doesn’t know how to kill a kanima or fend off a hoard of serial killers. 

I pause, before jumping off, just long enough to hear Stiles mutter something, ‘Derek', actually. But I must be imaging things, he could never like me. How many times has he paced his room, working himself up over what to wear to impress Lydia, or malia, he could never like me, I must be imaging things. 

I wait a little bit longer, but he doesn’t mutter again. Maybe I’m better off sleeping in my own bed. 

***

I moan, Derek is pushing himself further into me, my back rubbing up against some door, or wall, I can’t tell. 

“Ah Stiles…” Derek mumbles, arching his back, we are on a bed now, its soft, and he is angling himself, hitting the spot that makes me go crazy. 

I wrap my hands around his head, letting my fingers rub themselves through his thick hair, feeling the stubble on his mouth. Its to bad I can’t experience this in person, feel his body pressed against mine, hear him moan my name, smell his hair. 

Im moaning again, Derek has picked up the pace, and abruptly, switching to lay down on his back. I lower myself back on to him, his strong hands on my sides, guiding me the entire time. Derek fills the space that was empty without him, making me feel things I can’t feel without him. 

Sparks fly, I’m humming, Derek is panting, I’m sliding myself back down on his hot rod, I am squirming, I don't think I can last any longer, I’m begging for release. 

“Deer-ek” I pant out, he is lifting me with his hands, thumbs rubbing on my sides. My eyes roll back into my head, I dont think I’m going to be able to do this by myself. 

“Derek, I, I” I struggle, but the thought won’t come out. Luckily, he understands, its his turn to be on top again. He lays me down, my face in a pillow, butt sticking up in the air. He thumbs my entrance, I’m begging for him to take me. 

“Derek.” I say through gritted teeth, now is not the time for teasing. I am so close to cuming, if he wanted to tease, he should have done it earlier. Now its just cruel. Not that I’m complaining. 

“I want to hear you beg” Derek sa—

BEEP BEEP BEEEEP my alarm clock goes off, I groan, not because the hottest guy in town is fingering me suggestively, but because that means I have to get up. Somehow in the night, my sheets have found their way to the floor. My underwear is sticky from last nights dream. 

I mumble under my breath, another long day without Derek. 

***

“Stilinski!” Coach yells, I jump to attention, part of my mouth feeling damp from drool. 

“Yes coach?” I respond, trying to downplay me falling asleep in what ever class this is. Honestly, I dont know, I never pay attention enough to figure it out.

“Jesus Stilinksi,” Coach says, I can hear a few people laughing, “your the reason I go home and drink every night.” 

I dont say anything, just wipe my mouth with my hand. At least he doesn’t know what I was day dreaming about, or who I was day dreaming about. Scott is sitting next to me, we have a meeting tonight with Derek Hale, and I’m not sure if I am going to be able to control myself. I have dreamed about him long enough to make anyone crazy. And the worst part about it is, he probably doesn’t even like me. Not like me like me, but even like me. The guy acts like my very presence is a annoyance. 

***

 

“Stiles, do you even know what your doing?” His voice cuts though to my head. 

“No Derek, I have no clue what I’m doing.” I say, my sarcasm coming out in a bad way. I take the knife and stab it into the peanut butter. He asks me to make him a sandwich, and he has to come over here and micromanage. 

He doesn’t respond, just huffs. He leans up on the counter. Good thing he isn’t watching me anymore or else he would see the bulge growing in my pants. I toss the knife in the sink, singling that I am done. He looks at me. Thats right, his sandwich.

“Stiles.” He says, motioning with his eyes to the floor. In all my huffing and stabbing, I guess I had made quite the mess on the floor. And he wants me, to bend over, and clean it up. At least I hope he likes the view. 

“Broom is in the pantry.” He says, I storm off past him. Honestly, I don't know why I even like him. Maybe I just like the idea of him. 

I bend over, crouching to sweep up the crumbs on the floor. I get the unnerving feeling I’m being watched like a tasty meal, but I always get that feeling when I’m around Derek. I sweep up the floor, leaving just a little bit of crumbs to piss Derek off. Its my past time, making him angry. 

“Stiles, you missed a spot.” He says when I get up. 

“Why don't you get down there yourself and do it Mr.Toughguy?” I smart back. 

He motions with his eyes to the floor, and I grumble and crouch again, except, this time Derek crouches down next to me, putting his hand over mine as he takes my hand and sweeps up the crumbs. My mood has changed considerable. His hands are smooth, warm, and big. Bigger than I imagined. I can only image what they would feel like on… 

“Whats taking so long?” Scott asks from the other room. 

“Apparently, no one has taught Stiles how to sweep.” Derek says, his face dangerously close to mine. Its taking all my willpower to not lean forward and kiss him. See what he really tastes like. Feel what his lips would feel like against me. Its just inches from mine, it would take just a small movement to close the space between us. Derek locks eyes with me, and we stare awkwardly for a small moment of time, before he gets up and walks out to Scott.

Im left a little starstruck. Derek Hale, grabbed my hand. I wouldn’t show it on the outside, but I’m freaking out inside. I quickly finish sweeping up the crumbs and shove the broom in the pantry.

“For you information, I do know how to sweep.” I say, rounding the corner into the other room. Derek and Scott look up from their map for a moment then return to talking about bank vaults and break ins. 

“We got in their once, how would we get in their again?” Scott said, twirling a marker around his fingers. Thats my thing. Plus, they are forgetting that I helped them get in their the first time. 

“Didn't they seal the vault again?” Derek says, leaning back to look at the map. 

“Allison said they did after what happened there.” Scott replied. 

“What if we just go down their and look ourselves?” I say, trying to be useful in this conversation. 

“There will be no getting into the vault again.” Peter says, dramatically one lining his entrance. I groan out loud, making sure that its extra loud to voice my discontent. I don't get a good feeling about him, never have. 

“What are you still doing here? I thought you where out getting pizza?” Scott asks, turning around to face him. 

“I was going to, but then, I realized you could just order it from the phone.” Peter says, strolling slowly down the spiral stair case. 

“He does have a point you know.” I say, nodding my head. 

Derek punches my shoulder, its enough to send me forward a bit, but it was probably intended to be a light blow. 

“I know I know, you guys wanted me to get out so you could hold,” Peter says, motioning around us with his hand,” a pathetic excuse for a pack meeting.”

“We don't like you and don't want you here.” Derek says bluntly, crossing his arms. 

“Alright alright, everyone hate on the dead uncle. Im just headed out for a stroll anyways. Wouldnt want to be here for this sad little meeting we are pulling off.” Peter says, closing the front door behind him. 

“Is he always like this?” Scott asks. 

“Yeah, you just learn to live with him. We respect each others boundaries.” Derek says, looking back at the map. 

Either the floor moved, or Derek has sneakily moved closer to me. I know that I didnt move, but Derek is now on the other side of Scott, standing next to me. He is so close in fact, that I can feel his arm brush against mine from time to time. Its hard to stare at him while he is working, I wouldn’t want Scott to catch on to what I’m doing. But I do from time to time move my arm so that it brushes against Derek's. 

***

“Stiles, I don't think he likes you.” Scott says, setting himself on my bed.

“No, but listen Scott,” I say, then completely losing my train of thought, “Ok I have nothing. But my point still stands.”

“I just don't think he likes anyone at the moment Stiles. He has had a hard time and I don't think he is ready for a relationship. Especially after what happened with Jennifer.” 

“So you agree that he likes me?”

“No, Stiles. Ugh that wasn’t what I’m trying to say.” Scott sighs, leaning back on the bed. 

“Then what are you trying to say Scott?” I ask, growing frustrated. This wasn’t how I imagined this to go in my head. Nothing really goes as planned when I’m around Scott. 

“I am trying to say, that he doesn’t like anyone?” Scott says, sitting himself back up. 

“So their isn’t the remotest possibility that he could like me?” I counter. 

“Uh maybe?” Scott says, “He does look at you sometimes, or at least from what I notice. I dont really pay attention.” 

“Scott.” I say, waving my arms around to catch his attention again, “Your werewolfy sense of smell, that surely has to tell you something about who he likes?” 

“Yeah but Stiles, he has years of experience over me.” Scott says, a hint of frustration in his voice, “He knows how to hide those smells. And why do you care so much if he likes you or not?”

“Because, Scott,” I gulp, my mind suddenly panicking — how do I tell my best friend that I like a guy? I haven’t even come out to him yet, I haven’t actually told anyone, I didnt know until I developed feelings for Derek. “Scott, I like Derek.”

Scott doesn’t say anything for a good minute, he just looks everywhere else but me. I panic, should I have not told him? Maybe Scott is homophobic. We have never really talked about gay people, or gay things in general. That is something I should have looked into before telling him. 

“Have you told Derek?” Scott draws out, breaking the silence. 

“No, of course not. Are you crazy?”

“No, I just think that you should tell him that you like him. What if he feels the same?” Scott says, getting up with his backpack. 

“Oh no no no. You are not telling Derek that I like him. What if he doesn’t? I am just a human, I dont have super human strengths to ward off a potentially angry werewolf Scott.” I say, suddenly getting defensive. I can’t have him know that I like him. What if he takes it as offensive? 

“Stiles, the worst thing that can happen is he doesn’t care.” Scott says, closing the door behind him. His word leave little comfort. I stand in my room, contemplating changing my name and moving to Mexico, at least their I didnt have a hot werewolf tormenting me. Hell, if he wanted to, he could track me to Mexico if he wanted. I groan, and throw my hands through my hair, today has been the worse. 

***

The past 4 hours have been the worse in my life. I boarded up my window, much to the surprise of my dad. I spent it locked inside my room, my trusty bat by my side, doing nothing, waiting for what was sure the eminent attack of Derek Hale. 

TAP TAP TAP

“Come in Dad!” I yell over my music, hopefully he hears me. I wonder what he wants, I already told him that I didnt want dinner tonight. 

TAP TAP TAP

I rush over to my speaker, turning off the music. 

TAP TAP TAP

Its coming from the window. My heart jumps to my throat. I reach for my bat. This will be the day that I die I’m sure of it. 

“Stiles!” I can hear Derek whisper yell through the boards. I know he knows that I’m in my room. 

I gulp, moving closer to my window, bat ready to strike. One nail falls out of place. Then another. Moving down the boarded up window. He is pushing out the nails. One by one. I slowly back up, until I’m pressed against the door. The board falls to the floor, Derek is crouching in my window, looking sexy as ever. Ready to kill. 

“I worked very hard to make sure that stayed up.” Is all I can manage through my tightening throat.

“You didn't do a very good job.” Derek says, closing the space between us. I try moving to the side, but he has his put his arm to my side, trapping me between the door and a hard place. 

Their is a stare down of sorts, 

His green eyes darting around my face, then locking on to my lips. Does he want to kiss? Im not sure, I’m staring at his lips now to. I let out a small little huff, Derek has slowly closed the space between us, his forehead bushing against mine. I close my eyes, and he has taken my lips between his his, I’m pushing myself closer to him. He is filing the space between us, his body molding to me. I stand up on my tippy toes, his hands slid up my side on my back, holding me closer to him. 

Im taking off my jacket, Derek is slipping off his shirt. Im fumbling with my button, apparently taking to long because Derek rips it off. I open my mouth to protest, but Dereks lips are molded into mine, and I forget what I’m going to say. 

His soft lips mash with mine, a bulge growing in my pants. Derek is grinding me up against a wall, his own bulge rubbing into mine. I groan outwardly, not caring if my dad hears us. If he is even there. 

“Stiles” Derek whispers in my ear. He stopped grinding on me. 

“What?” I say, a little angered that this stopped. 

“Your dad, he is coming up the stairs.” Derek whispers in my ear. My heart picks up a little, my dad would kill me if he found out I was harboring a fugitive in my room. 

“Uh, quick, hide in the closet.” I say, opening the closet door just in time for Derek to fly in and slam it shut, right before my dad opens the door. 

“Stiles?” My dad says, poking his head though the door. 

“Yeah Dad?” I say, playing it casual. Im leaning on my swivel chair. 

“What are you working on?” He says. 

“Homework.” I say, leaning into my chair. It goes causally flying across the room, I might have been mistaken, but I think i hear a chuckle coming from the closet. I am going to have to make him pay for that later. 

“Stiles, its spring break.” My dad says. 

“Oh, uh yeah, totally knew that.” I say, rubbing my hand all over the back of my head. In the heat of the moment with Derek, I forgot that spring break had started, today. 

“Ok, well their is dinner downstairs if you want any. I just got called out for a dead body. I won’t be back until tomorrow.” My dad says, closing the door behind him. I rush forward, I need to know about this dead body. 

“Wait, dead body?” I ask. 

“Yeah, some hiker in the woods found a dead girl.” My dad says, closing the door shut for good. 

If there is a dead body, in the woods, then who murdered her? A million questions fly across my mind. That is all forgotten when I hear a familiar voice coming from the closet. 

“Stiles.” Derek whispers from the closet. I smile, I have a pun in mind. 

“Derek why dont you come out of the closet?” I mockingly suggest. 

“Not until you come you come out first” I can hear Derek grit through his teeth. 

“But thats no fun.” I continue my mocking. I open the closet door, swooping my arm. A grin spreads across my face as Derek takes a step out, eyes smoldering. 

Derek backs me up against a wall, his eyes never leaving mine until he kisses me. Then I close my eyes and deepen the kiss. His lips are minty, mine, Dr.Pepper.

**Author's Note:**

> *leave kudos for more chapters, they help with motivation*


End file.
